Operation: Gnomeregan
= Links = * http://www.wowwiki.com/Operation_Gnomeregan = High Tinker Mekkatorque = * High Tinker Mekkatorque ** This version appears during Prepping the Speech * This version appears during the battle ** Abilities - *** Bomb *** Goblin Dragon Gun **** Effect - Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell Goblin Dragon Gun *** Mekkatorque-Cannon **** Effect #1 - Dummy (Server-side script) **** Effect #2 - Unknown Effect (Effect #165) ***** Value: 5 ***** Radius: 5 yards *** Mekkatorque-Missles **** Effect #1 - Dummy (Server-side script) **** Effect #2 - Unknown Effect (Effect #165) *** Mekkatorque-Ray *** Super Shrink Ray **** Effect #1 - Apply Aura: Mod Melee Attack Power - % ***** Value: -25% **** Effect #2 - Apply Aura: Mod Size % ***** Value: -50% Battle Quotes * High Tinker Mekkatorque yells: Mekkatorque-Beam! * High Tinker Mekkatorque yells: Mekkatorque-Cannon! * High Tinker Mekkatorque yells: Mekkatorque-Missiles! * High Tinker Mekkatorque yells: Mekkatorque-Ray! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: But has thwarted his plans at every turn, and the dwarves of Ironforge stand with us! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: Let's send him crawling back to his master in defeat! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: Mekgineer Thermaplugg refuses to acknowledge that his defeat is imminent! He has sent Razlo Crushcog to prevent us from rebuilding our beloved Gnomeregan! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: Razlo Crushcog is no more! The people of Ironforge and Gnomeregan speak with one voice this day. Hear us well, Thermaplugg. The day of your defeat approaches! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: We've done it! We're victorious! * High Tinker Mekkatorque says: With Crushcog defeated, Thermaplugg is sure to be quaking in his mechano-tank, and rightly so. You're next Thermaplugg. You're next! = Captain Tread Sparknozzle = = Drill Sergeant Steamcrank = = Doc" Cogspin = = Enemies = * Irradiated_Cavalry * Irradiated Infantry * Gasherikk ** An enormous trogg, and the first mini-boss of the event. * Mekgineer Thermaplugg's Brag-bot * Irradiator 3000 ** http://www.wowhead.com/object=202922 * Commander Boltcog ** The leader of a large squad of Thermaplugg's leper gnome defenses, and the second mini-boss of the event. ** Aggro - Our defenses are impenetrable! WE are the true sons of Gnomeregan! = Misc. NPCs = * Mechano-Tank Attack Target * Scuttling Mechano-Tank * Shooting Mechano-Tank * Ejector Mechano-Tank * Scuttling Mechano-Tank ** This might be the version that takes part in the battle * Shooting Mechano-Tank ** This might be the version that takes part in the battle * Gnomeregan Multi-Bomber * Gnomeregan Battle Suit * Gnomeregan Flying Machine * Gnomeregan Infantry ** They wield a variant on the Peacekeeper Blade or Gnomeregan Bonechopper, a motorized sword. * Gnomeregan Medic * Gnomeregan Trainee ** These gnomes are formed up in front of Drill Sergeant Steamcrank during the event. = Quests = * A Few Good Gnomes ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:A_Few_Good_Gnomes * Basic Orders ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Basic_Orders * In and Out ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:In_and_Out * One Step Forward... ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:One_Step_Forward... * Press Fire ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Press_Fire * Vent Horizon ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Vent_Horizon * Prepping the Speech ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Prepping_the_Speech * Words for Delivery ** Below 75 ** Level 75 and above * Words for Delivery (2) ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Words_for_Delivery_%282%29 ** Requires level 75 or above * Operation: Gnomeregan ** http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Operation:_Gnomeregan ** Requires level 75 or above = DBC Information = Category:World of Warcraft